Meeting Myself
by Starwholockianfighter
Summary: The glee club is headed to Los Angeles, CA to visit one of the Paramount studios. What will they discover?
1. Were going to LA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be the worst TV show in history if I did, but a girl can dream right? **

Chapter 1 (Lima, Ohio, Glee Club)

"Alright guys we will be visiting Paramount Studios. The exact address is written on the board," said one Mr. Shuester to his glee club. In honor of their 12th place finish at regionals Coach Sylvester, in her attempt to make up for rerouting their plane, had got the entire club VIP passes to go to Paramount and meet the actors, producers, and writers of some TV show. The entire club looked up at the board to see **4555 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, CA. **

"Mr. Shue why would we do that? It could be a trap from Coach Sylvester. I mean she's done this kind of stuff before," asked Rachel. The entire club nodded in agreement.

"Well were going anyway, we will be leaving tomorrow at 8:00am sharp, so be at the airport by 7:00. Everyone got it?"

"Is it a requirement to go?" said Puck.

"Yes, it is, so everyone better go," the room groaned. I mean what's so special about some stupid studio? "Guys it'll be fun. Did you not notice where it is? California! So be excited." The class groaned again although a little happier realizing where they were going.

(Los Angeles, CA, Paramount Studious)

"How is this possible?" A very confused Ryan Murphy asked himself. A lady just called him requesting VIP passes to his studio to meet him and the actors. That's not what confused him though, what confused him was that Sue Sylvester had called him and it sounded exactly like her and he knows it wasn't Jane because he was with her at the time of the call. Not only did Sue Sylvester, a fictional character, call him, she wanted passes for the schools glee club, New Directions. In order to get to the bottom of this he said yes. He was going to meet people that didn't exist. People he made up in his mind. And they were coming at about 2pm there time 11am his time. What was a writer to do? 'Simple,' he thought," tell the actors to be at the studio at that time and go from there.' Oh what had he gotten himself into?

**AN: I did change the address of the studio a little just so I didn't get in trouble or something. Thanks for reading! I have no clue how many chapters there will be. I wrote this because there are not many stories like this and the ones I could find have never been updated, so I will probably write more of this type of story. If you have any suggestions on stories to write tell me and I'll look into it. THANKS!**


	2. Plane Trips and Hurried Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but I do own this fetching $3 Glee keychain I got at the store. **

**Special note: Thanks ColferFan1217 for being the first to add my story to alert and favorite it! It really means a lot**

Chapter 2 (Lima, Ohio, on plane)

Its 7:55 in Lima and the plane going to Los Angeles was about to take off. After finally getting everyone checked in and organized the club was ready to board the plane, but not before an unexpected person showed up.

"What. Did you really think you and your little group of misfits and mouth breathers were going to go to LA without me? Ever since I auditioned for bay Watch and they told me they were going in a different direction I vowed to exact my revenge. I will do so by becoming a star on some other TV show." said Sue. She was wearing her classic red track suit. As they boarded the plane took off no one could anticipate what would happen later that day. They had scheduled the tour and meeting the people at 11:00am LA time so that would give them about an hour to get checked into the hotel and get to the studios. All they had to do now was sit back and relax during the 5 hour trip. All the kids were doing basically the same thing; Finn and Puck were talking about Mario Brother. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel had their noses buried in Vogue magazine. Tina and Mike were just talking to each other; the same went for Lauren, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. Sue was polishing her megaphone with an evil look in her eye, when she saw Will looking at her she said

"Get your filthy, hair gel covered eyes off of my megaphone or I will personally dye your hair green." Which made him look away quickly knowing she would?

(LA, CA, Paramount Studios)

Ryan stood in front of the cast of glee unsure of what to tell them and not make him look crazy.

"Well, today we have some special guests touring our set and meeting you today. They are an odd group of people I did not know existed and who don't know that you exist. They are your fictional counterparts in fact. I got a call requesting they come to the set, something about how no one else wanted them at theirs, they do not know what the show is or that they are the main characters of it. I know this because I asked them if they knew what the show was and they told me no." everyone just stared at him.

"Ryan are you feeling alright. I mean this all seems highly unlikely?" asked Chris who was truly worried about him.

"I am being dead serious; we have to get to the bottom of this when they arrive."

Finally everyone began to somewhat believe him. This was all so weird. How was it possible? Was it just a joke? 'Well I guess we'll find out soon enough.' Was the only thing on everyone's mind.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are like crack to me. Please tell me what you think. I will most likely post another chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Oh, the Plans People Come Up With

**Disclaimer: No overnight miracle has occurred, which means I still do not own Glee.**

Chapter 3 (L.A., CA, Econo Lodge Hollywood)

The club had just arrived at the hotel and were currently establishing where and with whom they would be sleeping.

"Okay listen up. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina are in one room. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Lauren are in one room. Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie, you will be in the last room. Sue you get your own room and so do I," said Mr. Shue." We will me leaving in 15 minutes to get to the studios and meet everyone."

"Mr. Shue can't we just skip this? I mean were in L.A., I think just walking around would be more fun than meeting some people we don't know or have never heard of," asked Mercedes. The class nodded in agreement.

"I for one," the whole group groaned," think that this is an excellent opportunity to develop our acting skills this could be a wonderful thing." Everyone looked like could stab Rachel at that point.

"Oh shut up. No one, not even Puckerman, is gonna mess this up. Sue Sylvester never makes a promise that I don't plan to keep."

(LA, CA, Paramount Studios, 10:45 am)

"Alright listen up. I have channeled my inner Sue Sylvester and every other character I've ever been and came up with a plan," said Jane.

"And what would that marvelous plan be, please enlighten us our time of worry and need, Jane," said Chris. The whole crew had been thinking of ways to approach the issue at hand. No one could really blame him for being irritable; no one had slept that night. They were all worried that a) Ryan had gone insane and just needed some sleep and a lot of psychiatric help( they were all hoping for this one because it was the one that was easily fixable) or b) he had ,in fact, been telling the truth and some alternate universe had been created when the show first aired. But who knows right?

"The plan, Chris, is simply to lock them on set with a camera in the room until we figure out a new plan." Well, it sure beat Cory's plan of sending them all away to Canada and staying with one of his distant family members. The only thing left to do was get Ryan to agree (who by the way, was on his last leg because of all of the stress and confusion) and get someone to set up a hidden camera.

"But don't some of the rooms already have cameras because of the show?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, but they aren't hidden," answered Lea.

"I have my webcam. We can set it up and connect it to Skype. From there we should be able to have insight on what they are doing," said Naya. They all were working quickly to find a set with four walls instead of three, set up the camera, and get out of the way of the group when they came in. all they needed now was Ryan's approval, and he didn't have a better plan, that's what they went with. They had about 5 minutes until they got there. What had they gotten themselves into?

**AN: I will post another chapter in a few hours; I just thought this was a good stopping point. I know it's not the best it could be right now, but I'm hoping it will get better as the story heats up a little. What do you think so far? Is it good? Bad? Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Special note: Thanks for the first review Criminal-Minds-JJ-Foreva**


	4. Whats Going On?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did it would have WAY more Klaine and Blaine would have transferred back to McKinley with Kurt. BTW I just noticed that I didn't include what Artie was doing in chapter 2 and I completely forgot Sam so I am sorry! Just pretend like they were there!** Chapter 4

(L.A., CA, pulling into Paramount Studios, 11:00am, Club POV)

As we pull onto the lot there are hundreds of people outside the gates holding up signs for different things, one of the most popular was Glee.

"What's Glee?" asked Finn. He could be really stupid sometimes.

"Glee is a type of flying car that takes you to the mall. I would know, I've been in one," said Brittany. She really made no sense sometimes. Or, well, almost all the time.

"It's a TV show, I think, boo," replied Kurt. They pulled up to the security box and showed them their passes and he opened the gate. As the bus parked and they got out the crowd got even louder screaming things like," We love you Mathew," and," Sign my poster please," pretty much treating them like they were the cast of the TV show. Just them a man walked up to them,

"Hello I'm Ryan Murphy, the creator and director of Glee. Please come this way," said Ryan. As they walked down a narrow hallway you could hear the ooos and aws of the club, even though they had yet to see the set.

"So what's your show about and why have we never heard of it?" asked Sam.

"Um to answer your first question I don't know, to answer the second, you'll see soon enough," was the only answer he gave. "Here we are, go inside and have a look," was all he said as he opened the door. As they walked in the room looked exactly like their choir room back in Lima.

"What's going o-," Mr. Shue was cut off as the door closed behind them and the sound of the door being locked echoed through the room.

"Hey! You can't just leave us in here! Who are you! What do you want with us!" yelled Finn.

"If you don't let us out I'll go all Lima Heights on you!"Yelled Santana. No answer. They were stuck in some weird place that looked exactly like their choir room.

"Sue what did you do?" Was the only thing Will could manage to say right now. These people could be murderers for all they knew. No one knew where they were except for the parents, who only knew where they were staying, not where they were going that day. The room was silent.

**This was chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow and everything goes to plan so will chapter 6. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I will settle for writing fanfiction about the show. I do own the ideas so I can say I own something, right?**

Chapter 5 (L.A., CA, Paramount Studios, Glee set, 11:10am, Cast POV)

Well, it had been three minutes and the New Directions were silent and had worried looks on their faces. As the cast looked on Lea's laptop screen finally someone on the screen spoke up,

"Does anyone have a cellphone, we could Google these people or call for help or something," said Artie. Everyone then took out there phones quickly.

"No reception, good idea though," said Sam. Everyone looked towards Jane who currently held the computer. They were all astounded at the people they were looking at.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" said Jane.

"Well, you did kinda come up with this plan," said Chord.

"Well, the point of this plan was so we had more time to think, where's Ryan? He should've been back already," countered Jane.

"He went to his office to think," said Lea. Just then Ryan walked in.

"That was the freakiest experience I might have ever had, good plan though Jane. We need to send someone in though. They need to understand but they can't have all of you confront them at once. We need someone who is good with words and is ninja like to fight off Puck or Sue or all of them if they attack, so who will it be?" For someone who just realized somehow he created an alternate universe somehow, he seemed very calm and collected. Everyone turned to Chris.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like, like that?" asked Chris.

"Well you are sort of a ninja, you are quick witted and you doubted my plan in the first place," said Jane.

"Fine, but I get my sai swords and if I call out for help or I have a question answer on the speaker system. Oh, and Jane, good job at channeling your inner Sue," said Chris as Amber handed him his swords which he promptly stuffed in his belt loops. As he walked down the hall to the room he felt like passing out but he somehow overcame the feeling and walked up to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(L.A., CA, Paramount Studios, Glee set, 11:15am, Club POV)

Everyone turned their heads toward the door as they heard a knock.

"I got this. Finn hand me that piece of paper," said Puck.

"What are you gonna do Puckerman, give them a paper cut?" said Sue. With that comment ignored Puck motioned to Finn,

"Open the door when I give you a signal. Then Lauren and Quinn grab them." Puck walked up to the door and Finn pulled it open. Puck swiftly put the paper on the guys face and Mercedes and Quinn grabbed him. Puck then let the door close and they were, again, locked in the room.

"Take the paper off of his face," said Mr. Shue. They all stood shocked.

**Well that is chapter 5. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	6. Whats Going On? Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Glee. Sorry. I've been listening to Somewhere Only Where We Know (Warbler version) on a continuous loop while writing this. Also, is anyone else excited for the premier of The Glee Project tonight? I am, I hope Alex gets on the show!**

Chapter 6 (L.A., CA, Paramount Studios, Glee set, 11:13am, Club POV)

"Who in the name of Gucci are you?" a very confused Kurt asked. Before he could answer Santana lunged at him screaming,

"¡PERMITAME EN EL! ¡QUIEN ES USTED? ¡POR QUE LE HACE se PARECE A KURT? ¡POR QUE MANTIENE USTED EEUU AQUI? ¡PERMITA que EEUU VAYA! ¡LE MATARE! ¡HAGO GRAVEMENTE VA TODAS las ALTURAS de LIMA EN USTED! ¡PERMITAME EN EL!," everyone tried to restrain her. Once she settled down, Sue came up to him and tied him up with some rope she found somewhere and they set the man down in one of the many chairs.

"Hello, would you mind not being so forceful, I bruise very easily," said the man. They all looked at him in absolute shock. He looked identical to Kurt, except for well, the clothes.

"Again, I ask, who are you?" a very confused looking Kurt asked, "He even sounds like me."

"I don't know if I should answer that, hold on. JANE, NAYA, AMBER, LEA, ANYONE, SHOULD I TELL THEM WHO I AM?" the man yelled. A voice came onto the loudspeaker,

"Well, why else would we send you? I mean really Chris, we thought you were smarter," answered a voice eerily similar to Santana's replied, "OH, and Santana he doesn't look like Kurt, Kurt looks like him and we can't let you go until we figure some stuff out." The voice said.

"Naya speaks Spanish. That's how she understood you Santana. My name is Chris Colfer, I am an actor on the show Glee, does that help at all?" asked Chris.

"What does she mean you are Kurt? Why do you look like him? Why do you sound like him? How do you know our names?" asked

"You see, Glee is a TV show about a glee club. About a fictional glee club called New Directions. Kurt looks and sounds like me because I play him on the show, which also explains how I know your names," said Chris. At that point everyone was confused.

"What is that supposed to mean? That we aren't real people? Is this a joke? How do we know you aren't lying to us?" yelled a very angry Puck.

"Well what we think it means is that when the show first aired, an alternate universe was created and then has currently been formed together, but that's all a guess made by Chord, it made sense to us, sorta, so that's what we are going with." Chris replied. Everyone looked at Sue.

"What, I didn't do anything. Look if you don't get us anymore info I will shave your hair off, tell us how we got here. And tell them I didn't do anything." Sue said.

"We don't know how you got here our theory is when your universe contacted ours in bonded together enough for you to get here if that is the case then you are responsible Sue. Does that make sense?" he said. Mostly everyone was still in shock. Before anyone could speak or do anything Sue then lunged at him. Before she could reach him he was out of the chair and held small swords in his hands.

**Well that was chapter 6. Thanks for all of the views the story has. Thanks for reading!**

**Translation for Santana's yelling: LET ME AT HIM! WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE KURT? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING US HERE? LET US GO! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL SERIOUSLY GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOU! LET ME AT HIM!**


	7. Give Us Evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I think it's pretty obvious, but still. I know the last chapter wasn't as good as it could have been so I will probably change it. BTW Glee Project last night was awesome, I watched the Tony's first though, those were also very good. I now really want to see The Book of Mormon and How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.**

Chapter 7

"You really need to work on your rope tying skills, that wasn't even a challenge. Please don't attack me Sue I am just an actor and singer who was basically forced by Jane to come in here and somehow explain this to you guys. I am just as confused as you are," he said. The loudspeaker turned on again,

"Don't blame me for this, you are the one who doubted my plan to lock them on the set until we figured out another plan," the voice said through the loudspeaker. It sounded a lot like Sue but much kinder.

"Oh, well, sorry, at least your plan wasn't as bad as Cory's. I mean who offers to send people to Canada?" in the background you could hear a soft," Hey" from who they suspected to be Cory.

"Okay so we will believe you if you show us proof. Anything really, an episode, music, anything really," said Mr. Shuester," and please put down the swords."

"What these. I couldn't hurt a fly with these. You just spin them," Chris then started to twirl them in his hands while some people ducked.

"Wow he is nothing like you, Kurt," said Artie. The all looked from Chris to Kurt. Brittany then asked a question,

"Are you a dolphin like Kurt?" Chris looked shocked and stunned. They didn't know if I was from Brittany's comment about dolphins or the answer he had to give.

"A dolphin is-," Santana started but Chris ended," a gay shark. Season 1, episode 14. You, Brittany, and Finn were at a date at breadsticks. You had all just sent away your meals; Brittany said hers had a mouse in it." They all stood shocked. Not only had he given them the episode number that they not known existed but the place they were and what had just happened before the comment. Everyone looked at Santana, Finn, and Brittany for confirmation of what he had just said. They all just nodded.

"To answer your question, yes, I am in fact, a dolphin. Kurt wasn't originally a character. I had auditioned for the role of Artie. Ryan liked me but didn't think I was the right role for Artie. Apparently when I auditioned I radiated so much gay that the next thing I know is that a character was taken out of the show and I Kurt Hummel, the resident gay, fashionable, diva was added." They then all looked from Chris to Artie." Do you all still want evidence?" They all shook their heads yes in reply." Give me one moment. RYAN!"

"Yes Chris?" the voice of Ryan Murphy sounded throughout the room.

"Two things, one, should I show them an episode and if so which one, and two can you get the rest of the cast ready to come in here, and I mean guest stars, too."

"Uh, show them Laryngitis and I will prepare the cast,"

"Thanks!" Yelled Chris," um Lauren if you could help me set up the AV equipment in there and we can get started." They had not yet realized that they were to soon meet there counterparts.

**Okay so this was chapter 7. I chose Laryngitis because it is one of my favorite season 1 episodes. Above in the disclaimer I also wanted to put that I want to see Catch Me If You Can. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Special note: This story as of 1:50pm est. has had 426 views. Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it.**


	8. Laryngitis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, wish I did, but I don't.**

**AN: I have been on vacation for the last week, so that is why I have not been updating every day or every other day, I am sorry about the delay, and thanks to everyone who has been reading the story.**

Chapter 8

Lauren had just set up the projector and was hooking up Chris's IPhone up through with a USB cable. Chris took the phone scrolling through all the episodes of Glee he saved on his phone (after all, he got the episodes for free and had and he had a 160gb ipod, more than enough room to hold a majority of the episodes). Someone turned off the lights and the show started. As the recap of the last episode started, the eyes of the club grew bigger and bigger. _'How do they know this?'_ flashed through everyone's mind. There mouths gaped as they were viewing the insight of Puck's view. Puck looked the most confused.

"_How do they know exactly what I saw?"_ thought Puck.

"What's that duh duhing in the background?" asked Brittany." Did the whole world start doing that? Why can I see myself? Is that my evil twin?" everyone just looked at her.

"I will answer questions later, just watch," said Chris. Santana and Puck sat in aw. They had just quoted there exact words. As Puck got thrown in the dumpster and his voice-over started, you could tell that Mercedes was slightly offended.

"You seriously could not remember my name, Puckerman?" practically yelled Mercedes. Maybe slightly offended was an understatement. Puck just opened and closed his mouth trying to find something to say. "Just save it."

"Man-hands, did you really need THAT much medicine?" asked Santana.

"Yes, I could not let your most important singer got sick, where would that leave all of you?" replied Rachel.

"If Lea was here she would be laughing her head off, we always joke about what you would be like in real life," Chris was giggling at Rachel's comment.

"You had the choir room BUGGED? That's how you got those names! And Lauren helped you!" yelled Tina.

"I had to. I was tired of pulling all of your weight," said Rachel, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. As puck started to talk to Mercedes everyone started to laugh at Pucks comment. As the shot went back to the choir room, everyone's confusion took a whole new level. _'How do they know our exact words? Our exact seating? How?'_ were the questions circling everyones minds.

"Kurt who is Orlando Delosso or whatever his name was?" asked Sam.

"He was a countertenor, much like Kurt and I," replied before Kurt could speak.

"Kurt, you look absolutely crushed," said Quin.

"Yeah, what happened, and what are stirrup pants?" asked Artie.

"Well it really hurts when one of the only family members you have starts ignoring you and starts spending time with the women he is dating's son, and don't even let me start on what stirrup pants are. Chris, does this show… everything?" asked Kurt.

"If you mean the stuff between you and Brittany, yes. The same thing with you and your father." Replies Chris. Kurt's face pales quickly, not wanting his personal life shown in front of the group. The show continues and Rachel sings her song. Chris just starts to giggle to himself.

"What's so funny?" asks Rachel.

"I was thinking about when we had to film this, Lea was having to trouble singing like…that and almost every take we did, we didn't do this in the recording studio because of it's simplicity and we wanted it bad, she would just start cracking up at our faces and we were having an immense amount of trouble not laughing either, its just a funny memory, there are TONS of them, sorry for laughing," said Chris smiling. As he said this Sue walked up to Kurt and they began talking. Everyone looked at Sue when she was the only one that could tell them who they were.

"What? It's true, and I have decided that Sweet Porcelain here is as gay as the Fourth of July," Sue said defiantly.

"Kurt I am so sorry if I made you feel like that," said Finn.

"It's fine, all in the past. All I know that this is the darkest week of my entire life, that includes when Karo-, you know what, never mind," said Kurt, everyone looking at him thinking_,' He was going to say Karofsky, what happened?' _

"I really didn't have fun that week either, Kurt trust me. Just as you went home with bruises, so did I, but luckily that week our editor directed, cutting down the amount of times we did everything," said Chris. _'What week was this?' _everyone one was thinking. "It was the week of the second boys vs. girls competition," Chris clarified as burt started walking down the stairs in the basement. "Chris please kill me now, spare me the humiliation about to come," but before Chris could reply to Kurt the room erupted in laughter,

"Lumberjack Kurt NEVER gets old," laughed Mike.

"Thanks for the support, guys," said Kurt.

"I kinda liked those clothes; it was a whole lot more comfortable than all of the designer clothes I have to wear most of the time. Sometimes I wish I was Jane, the only thing she has to worry about in the morning is,' Oh, I wonder what color track suite I will wear today is,'. I did look terrible though, so they kinda evened each other out," said Chris. The episode continued with more Rachel drama, Finn singing Jessie's Girl, puck singing Lady is a Tramp, and Kurt with Pink houses. As Kurt started walking out of the room everyone gaped at Briitany's offer and giggles at his expression afterwards.

"Okay, so maybe Hummel wasn't kidding about Brittany asking him out, but the rest has to be fake," said Puck. Kurt just blushed. The room erupted in laughter as they saw Rachel in her pj's.

"What, I was very depressed," said Rachel in a defensive tone. The screen cut to a darkened room.

"What is going on, where is this?" asked Quin.

"Can we PLEASE just skip this? Please?" asked Kurt looking around the room for someone to agree with him.

"Wait I want to see whats going on," said Santana. The room starred in shock as the camera moved up to two people, one pushing a hand a away. The two people being Kurt 'capital G gay' Hummel kissing Brittany.

"Really Kurt, you told her that?" said Mercedes.

"Shhhhhhh, they are talking!" yelled Santana, but the moment was missed when a certain Burt Hummel walked down the steps.

"What's a murder mystery dinner?" asked Sam.

"Well, you know what Clue is, right," the blonde boy nodded," it's pretty much that but it's an elaborated version of it," replies Kurt. The room started to laugh at Kurt's comment about him and Brittany. Kurt blushed. Kurt blushed even harder when he started talking on the screen to his dad. The story proceeded forward. It flew past all of the Puck and Mercedes and Santana problems and all of all of the Rachel drama right up to Kurt walking down the hall with Brittany.

"Wow Kurt, that must have been really hard for you," said Artie. Everyone nodded in agreement. The soft sound of music began playing and everyone was quiet.

_All that work and what did it get me? _sang the Kurt Hummel on the screen.

"Kurt is that-," Rachel started, but before she could finish he started nodding his head.

_Why did I do it?_

Scrapbooks full of me in the background.

"Kurt, when did you sing this?" asked Tina.

"You know right after it happened," he replied.

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get you_

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you. _No one had ever seen Kurt sing with that much raw emotion, except for maybe I Want to Hold Your Hand.

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life and what does it get ya?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,_

_They take bows and you're battin zero. _You could see most of the people in the room stunned by how Kurt was singing the song. With so much anger and frustration and just feeling not goo enough and like he wanted his turn with his father.

_I dreamed it for you, Dad_

_It wasn't for me, Dad_

_And if it wasn't for me then where would you be,_

_Miss Rachel Berry. _As this line was sung everyone looked at Rachel.

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn_

_Don't I get a dream for myself. _As this was sung everyone flinched as he said myself with so much emotion.

_Starting now it's gonna be my turn._

_Gangway, world, get off of my runway_

_Starting now I bat a thousand!_

_This time, boys I'm taking the bows and_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_Everything's coming up Hummel_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_Fooooor meeeeeee!_

_Yeaaah!_

"Wow. Kurt. Just, wow." said Mr. Shue.

As the Kurt and Burt talked, most of the girls started crying because of how emotional it was.

"Kurt, did you really feel like that?" asked Finn. Kurt just nodded," I am so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know."

"Group hug!" yelled Brittany and one thing led to another and they were all hugging, except for Sue and Chris. They finished the rest of the epidisode and a voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Chris, we need you to stall them for a little while longer, we are having trouble getting everyone in contact with everyone," said the voice, it sounded a lot like Tina's.

"Okay, Jenna, but could you send someone with my Chewy backpack, I kinda miss him," replied Chris. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy." What, it is designer backpack that holds everything I could ever want with me. It was fabulous for New York." He said.

"Who is this designer and why have I never heard of them before?" asked Kurt.

"Maybe he is more like Kurt than we thought, he cares about designers and fashion and junk like that,"said Puck.

"Oh, you'll see, and Puckerman, when you are a professional actor, singer, author, and director, you have to look nice. Kurt, you will understand why you haven't heard of him soon enough. For now who wants to sing or watch another episode?" asked Chris.

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. First I went on vacation and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Audition

**Disclaimer: I will own Glee when pigs fly…*Le throws bacon across the room*… do I own Glee yet?**

**AN: Peoples I am sorry! It has been really hard to update and junk and stuff and stuff, but I present you a new chapter! This switches POV again, so yeah. I want to thank Broadwaybabe22 for this idea, I have finally figured out how to do it!**

**klainecorystarkid3: I agree and my brother has finally started baseball so that gives my time on his computer, so YAY!**

**AliWrabbit1234: Darren will come into the story, I don't know when yet but it will defiantly happen.**

**suga123: That's good because I am a very awkward person to begin with!**

**Okay, here we go! See you at the bottom!**

(1:30pm LA time, Shelby Corcoran)

"Finally!" I mentally screamed. It had been a long plane trip. I have finally gotten everything in order to move to LA and possibly start teaching or sing or act or something. It's not easy raising a little baby girl, but I love Beth so much.

"Beth, honey, we are soon going to have a house to ourselves with no Vocal Adrenalin or crazy weirdoes who live near our apartment!" I softly cooed to the baby girl. Even though she is only a year old, it seems as though she can understand me. Until we find that nice house I was telling her about we need to find a hotel, or motel, or something, for us to stay in for the next week. She stares at me with those big, grey eyes. She has her mother's eyes. As I walk outside, luggage and baby in hand, I hail a taxi to, well, taxi us around.

"Where you headed," a greasy man in his mid-thirties asked.

"Where is the closest hotel or motel from here?"

"Oh, you're gonna want to stay at Econo Lodge Hollywood, it's decent enough for a young kid," he looked at Beth then back to me," and safe and it's a good price."

I get inside with Beth and he takes us to the motel. I get a room, and then lug everything upstairs. I can assure you that I am absolutely exhausted, but no, I can't sleep, or rest, I have an audition today. Of course I do. Is this what happened to vocal Adrenalin? Is this karma for letting that girl dive in rehearsal last year, and then us using her as a prop? I stare at Beth, who is currently sound asleep. I need to provide for her, I need to go to that audition. I pick up Beth's carrier and hail ANOTHER taxi. When they contacted me for this audition earlier today, I personally thought everything about it was a little weird. First, I applied for an audition three months ago for some TV show and I never got a reply. Second, I have been through the audition process before, and let ,me tell you, they don't just call and ask you to come in that day, they usually plan ahead like a month or at least a week, never a mere 3 hours. Given when I called I told them when I would be in town, so maybe it's a test to see if I can be ready in short amounts of time. I really wouldn't trust doing the audition, but the location is legit, the people are legit, and everything I could find on the show, was, well, legit, so I have to trust it, right? Well, it's too late now because I'm here. I must have gotten so wrapped up in my own thought not to have noticed. I have Beth with me because I told them my situation and said it was totally understandable and to just, well, bring her in. The taxi pulls up to the security gate of the Paramount Studios. There are hundreds of people standing outside of the gate holding signs and screaming. The guard looks into the car,

"Why are you here?"

"I am Shelby Corcoran, I am here for an audition," I respond with confidence. The man looks at me and murmurs into his walkie talkie. His eyes light up as the person on the other end answers,

"Go straight and to your left. Mr. Taxi driver, you must leave as soon as she steps out of the car." The man said as the gate of the studio opened. The cars stops and I grab Beth, my portfolio, and my purse. I walk aimlessly toward the direction the guard told me until I see a man.

"Hello my name is Ian Brennan, one of the producers for Glee. I am so sorry for contacting you so late," the man trailed off

"It's fine, so where will the audition take place," I asked as we walked into the building and down a narrow hallway.

"Okay, so I can take your lovely daughter if you wish, and we have a daycare-type place that children and babies go while waiting for parents or if they are on the show and need to be watched," I nod handing him Beth, but not without feeling a little protective," The audition is down the hall and through that door, just go on in," he finishes and I strut down the hall with confidence. Think of Beth, think of what this could mean. I paused in front of the door. I can hear people talking behind it. Oh, why do I feel so nervous now? Why?

**AN 2: Welcome those brave few who have finished this chapter; I hope this pleases all of you in some way. If I get a lot of motivation and no homework then I will try and get another chapter up by this time-ish next week. I will take suggestions for the story, if you have any! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story, I love you guys! So I am now going to do my science homework, BYE!**

**AN 2b: I do have a Tumblr if you want to follow me or want me to follow you, its lilmissgleek . tumblr . com without any of the spaces I put in.**

**AN 2c: If you have seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show then you are amazing, if you haven't, then hurry up and see it! I finally got the Double Feature font so I am on cloud nine right now!**


	10. Confusion

*********Disclaimer******** I do not own Glee. If I did, it would be the Klaine show and they would have already done Starkid songs. **

*******Authors Note***** I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I know this chapter may suck, but I really hope you like it! Please don't hate me for not updating sooner!. If you read closely (yeah not really, it's pretty obvious) you will find a AVPM refrence and a Hetalia reference, I just couldn't help myself. **

**********Important question********* When I bring Darren into the story, should Kurt and Blaine be dating, or should it be a little after they met and they are still friends? Leave your answer in the comments! **

The door creaked open and the group of teens quieted down. She was loking down at her feet, her long dark hair sheilding her face from veiw. Slowly the woman looked up and gasped. "Shelby!" a majority of the group yelled, others just stood in shock. Shelby looked astonished, too shocked to even move or respond.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"How did you get here?"  
>"Do you know what's happening?" Shelby sunk to the floor, still unable to respond. Everyone was yelling and no one could get a proper word in. Chris was attempting to get order, but unable to do so. "SHUT UP! I do not want to hear your screching voices, you all sound like baboons. Just shut up!" Yelled a fuming Sue Sylvester.<br>"Thank you Sue," said Chris.

"I didn't do it for you, I require three hours of yelling a day to keep a balanced state of mind. That and hate most of them plus you, so I want them to shut up all the time."

"Yo! Lady lips, whats going on?" said Santana to Chris.

"Ummm, I actually don't know but just give me a moment to see something," gingerly Chris walked over to Shelby,

"Are you Shelby or Idina?" "Why are there two Kurts? Where am I? Why are all of you here? Where's Beth? What's happening? What do you mean am I Shelby or Idina? Who the hell is Idina?" Yelled Shelby, shock seeming to fade and questions beginning to bubble up all at once.

Just then the speaker came on and the voice of one Darren Criss began to speak,

"Okay a couple of things actually. One, I was going to bring the backpack, but Ian stopped me...," before Darren could continue Shelby cut him off,

"IAN! HE IS THE ONE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE IAN BRENNAN!" Screamed Shelby.

"...Because of Shelb coming. He thought it would be better to explain what was going on to Shelby first. Thing two, Red Vines. Okay, thing three, Idina is on her way. She should be here in like an hour. Thing four, Red Vines. Thing five, Ryan just informed me that another person will soon be going in the room so someone else can meet his or her double, I think we are picking sticks, like you know, in Hetalia, Paint it, White! when they had to split into groups, except this time, the sticks will contain numbers, so until then, talk to you later!" The speaker clicked off and the room once again became silent.

"So what the hell am I doing here?" asked Shelby.

Everyone sat down in the chairs and told the story of how they all got there and why they were all still there.

"So you're telling me that my life is a TV show created in some old guy's head and somehow because of Sue, we entered and alternate universe where the people who portray us live and breathe and work, and somehow we all must figure out how to get back home with out letting anyone know this happened?" Everyone just nodded at Shelby's statement.

"And Beth is safe?"

"Oh yeah, we have some awesome people taking care of her," Chris just looked at her and smiled. A sense of calm rushed over Shelby.

That's when the door began to creep open.

*********Authors Note******** Who should the next character be? Idina? Darren? Lea? Amber? A poll is up on my page and you can go and vote there. Again, I am truly sorry for not updating sooner and I hope that it will never take that long to update again. Please review, I really enjoy your input and if you suggest something, usually I will put it in the story. **


	11. Thoughts and Theory

********Disclaimer******* Sadly, I do not own Glee. If I did, season 3 would have not ended that way. I mean WHAT THE HELL? I'm surprised no one attacked RIB after that happened. **

********Author's Note****** You all probably hate me. I am truly sorry for not updating in FOREVER but it wasn't by choice, I promise. The computer I used to write on was… terrible. It crashed all the time and the programs on it would crash all the time, so I could never write, even when I could write, most of it was lost when the program crashed. It sucked. Last week, I got a new (old) computer that has word and is rather trustworthy if you don't overload it, so I pledge to update regularly starting whenever this chapter is poster. Thank you for not killing me. Plus I have developed a system so that every time I get something done, I blow a vuvuzela really loudly around the house to celebrate me success.**

The door opened fully to reveal one Darren Criss, complete with jeans, a Hogwarts quidditch t-shirt, pink sunglasses, and a Chewbacca backpack.

"Chris, here is your backpack. I think there might be a llama in there. And your sunglasses. And laptop. And next week's script. And some Redvines. And I think Draco could also fit in there, too. Can I have some Redvines?" Chris walked over and grabbed the bag, looking suspiciously at Darren. The door shut behind him before Shelby could get out.

"Your baby, Beth, is absolutely adorable. She was asleep a few minutes ago," Darren said, directing his attention to Shelby.

"Okay, just a guess, but is he plays Blaine, right?" asked Finn.

"Guilty as charged," Darren smiled his charming smile.

"No, he only happens to look exactly like him, except for the curls," Kurt said walking up and looking up and down at Darren," Blaine will have to take the gel out of his hair starting immediately." Everyone in the room just stared at Darren.

"Okay, is hobbit number two gay?" asked Santana.

"I am not that short! If you want short, go talk to Lauren Lopez. That girl is tiny. Perfect for Draco and Taz, of course," Darren began to speak to himself and then looked back at Chris, "Ryan said we need to start 'brainstorming'. And by brainstorming I don't know if he means to get you guys," Darren nodded his head towards the New Directions," back home or if he wants new ideas for the show,"

"What do you mean he may want new ideas for the show," Puck asked angrily Darren stuttered for a moment before Chris took over,

"I think what Darren means by that is that although we need to find a way to get you guys home, preferably before you are supposed to return home, you being here gives both Ryan and us, the actors, a unique insight into what being Kurt Hummel or being Blaine Anderson like. It's no longer just the expression of a character, but of a person who actually exists in the universe. Maybe, if this is anything like Freaky Friday, we have to connect on a deeper emotional level, at least that's what my insane mind wants to believe," Chris said strongly.

The group sat in silence for a moment.

"Dude, that was deep," muttered Artie.

"I try, but really if you want deep listen to one of Darren's brilliant songs. Back to the point, does anyone have _any _ideas for getting home because last time I checked, I don't have a TARDIS,"

"Before we do _anything _I would love to when I can leave," Shelby said.

"No one can leave before we figure this out, mostly because of universe issues or something like that. It could be two day or two weeks," said Darren. Mr. Shuester spoke up for the first time in a while,

"So you're telling us that we could be stuck here for two more weeks?"

"Well not in this specific room, but in our universe forward slash Paramount studios area, yeah. By the way Mr. Shuester, I am Darren Criss, it is a pleasure to meet you and Chris and, I on behalf of all of our cast and crew, do apologize for what has happened and we hope to get both you and your glee club back home safe, the same to you Miss Sylvester," Darren said charmingly.

"I, for one," everyone in the glee club began to groan as Rachel started to speak, "suggest consulting an expert on this matter,"

"Brilliant," said Sue, becoming pissed off from the noise and kindness of cabbage patch hair,

"Really?" asked Rachel, hoping to earn rare and supposedly legendary praise from the cheerleading coach,

"Yes, brilliant impression of an idiot," Sue finished her sentence feeling slightly better, leaving Rachel to sit down and look at her shoes.

"Sue!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"What? It's true," Sue defended herself.

"Stop, stop, stop," Chris tried to keep peace, "Not the best idea Le-, I mean Rachel, but it's a good starting point. Sue scoffed.

"Maybe we could do some internet research, even though there is probably not an expert or professional on this matter, we could possibly find someone with, I don't know, a similar experience," said Kurt, "And that bag," Kurt pointed to Chewbacca, "please tell me you didn't carry that around New York,"

************Author's Note********Okay so I'm ending the chapter here because I have some plans for the next chapter that would be better suited to just stay in the next chapter. Thank you to my lovely readers and especially to Broadwaybabe22 for being made out 100% awesome!**


End file.
